


A Year Went By

by loli_gag



Series: Valentine’s Day [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jeremy Heere's Squip, Crying, Fingering, Forbidden Love, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Obedience, Power Exchange, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Slight ownership kink, Spit As Lube, Top Jeremy Heere, mind-breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag
Summary: A year went by, and neither Jeremy nor the Squip uttered a word of last Valentine’s Day. However, once Jeremy got home from work, he was caught by surprise for the second year in a row.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: Valentine’s Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Year Went By

A year went by, and neither Jeremy nor the Squip uttered a word of last Valentine’s Day. 

Jeremy knew why he didn’t — he had been so embarrassed by giving into his fantasies. He had feared that if they had a conversation about what Jeremy wanted after that, it could ruin their previous dynamic. What he couldn’t understand was why the Squip had stayed silent. After all, the Squip had initiated everything in the first place. Why would he avoid the topic?

Jeremy sighed, feeling just as alone as he had last Valentine’s Day. He jokingly thought of asking the Squip to suck his dick again, but stopped the train of thought before he got serious. 

All day, the Squip had been distant, and Jeremy thought it was likely that it had to do with last year. However, once Jeremy got home from work, he was caught by surprise for the second year in a row. 

“Jeremy…” The Squip said quietly. 

All Jeremy could do was stare, jaw dropped and eyes wide. The Squip was kneeling with his back to Jeremy, showing off a set of handcuffs that bound the Squip’s wrists together. He was wearing nothing but that and his boxers. He turned his head to make eye contact with Jeremy, eyes wide as well. 

“Jeremy, please…”

“Wh-what? Squip, I—”

“Touch me.”

A year went by, and Jeremy was faced with the same decision. And why change your mind when there were no repercussions the last time?

Jeremy was on the Squip in seconds, feeling down his bare chest from behind. He leaned closer and kissed the Squip’s neck, then put his lips to his ear. 

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since last year…” The Squip admitted, tipping his head back to rest on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

Jeremy slid a hand lower to feel the Squip through his boxers. He was already growing hard, just as Jeremy was. The Squip hummed as Jeremy touched him, moaning when Jeremy applied more pressure. With his other hand, Jeremy began softly pinching the Squip’s nipple, feeling it harden in his grasp. 

“You like to be stripped of your power, don’t you?” Jeremy asked, though it came out more like a statement. 

“Mm,” The Squip hummed in agreement. 

Jeremy began kissing the Squip’s neck again as he palmed him, nipping at the skin frequently. 

“P-please, yes…” 

Jeremy bit down harder. He wanted the Squip to have marks. 

“Jeremy…”

A year went by, and he finally had a chance to be as rough with the Squip as he wished he had been last Valentine’s Day. 

“Jeremy!” The Squip cried as Jeremy bit him again. 

“God, you’re so hot…” Jeremy mumbled, tugging at the Squip’s waistband.

The Squip complied, helping Jeremy take off his boxers as best he could without his hands. Once all of Jeremy’s clothes were with them on the floor, Jeremy spit on his hand, covering his fingers completely. He carefully pushed his index finger inside of the Squip, reaching his other hand around to touch the Squip’s cock. He traced a few fingers up his shaft, then ceased the attention to focus on fingering the Squip. 

“Ah— Jeremy—” The Squip managed to get out in between moans, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Why would you wait a year?”

“I— I…”

“Hmm?”

“You…”

Jeremy focused on the Squip’s g-spot, using a few fingers to stroke it gently. The Squip’s back arched and his fists clenched. 

“Yes, Jeremy…”

After a moment, Jeremy pulled his fingers out. The Squip whimpered and stuttered out an incoherent plea, but Jeremy ignored him. 

“I knew you would need me on Valentine’s Day…”

“What?” Jeremy asked. 

“That’s why I waited…”

“Oh, bullshit,” Jeremy said, grabbing the back of the Squip’s neck to shove his face into the mattress. He pulled the Squip’s waist up and against Jeremy’s cock. 

“Wha—”

“I always need you.”

Jeremy grinded against him, teasing the Squip with his cock. 

“God, Squip…”

He entered the Squip slowly, pacing himself as best he could. It was difficult to say the least — Jeremy had craved the Squip ever since the last time they’d done something like this. He’d learned a thing or two about dominance in the past year, from his many failed relationships — always guided by the Squip. And now, to finally have the ultra-controlling computer beneath him like this… how could he keep his urges at bay? 

“M-more…” The Squip said softly. 

“More?”

“Harder…” 

Jeremy took the request, thrusting roughly while shoving the Squip’s face farther into the mattress. The Squip’s moans were now muffled by the sheets and overpowered by Jeremy’s own groaning. 

“Fuck, god…” Jeremy moaned. “You’re so tight.” 

He picked up his speed, doing his best to maintain his previous force. The Squip’s screams became louder as Jeremy grabbed a fistful of his hair, sharply pulling his head back so his face was exposed. 

“I want to hear you moan for me.”

“J-Jeremy! God…” 

Jeremy pulled harder on the Squip’s hair, somewhere in the back of his mind wondering how much more force it would take to rip it out. The Squip gasped and blinked away a few tears, pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Jeremy dug his nails down with the hand he had in the Squip’s waist, slowing down to thrust harder than before. 

“You’re so helpless, god…” Jeremy groaned as the Squip whimpered and cried. “And you’re all mine.”

“Y— oh, yes…”

“A year went by when I could’ve been fucking you all this time.”

The Squip panted as Jeremy picked up his pace again. Jeremy grabbed a tighter hold of the Squip’s hair, pulling his head up just enough for Jeremy to lean down and kiss his cheek. The Squip whimpered and shut his eyes, sensing Jeremy’s climax drawing near. 

“C-come in me, please…”

“You’re so good, Squip,” Jeremy commented. He bit his lip, pounding the Squip harder. “I’ll come in you.”

“Jeremy, yes…”

“Fuck… fuck!” Jeremy moaned as he finally felt the release he’d been longing for. He released the Squip from his grasp, letting him slump back into the bed while Jeremy came inside of him. 

After Jeremy regained his senses, he saw the Squip, still whining and waiting to come. Jeremy roughly flipped him over, shoving his legs to either side, fully exposing him. Jeremy grinned and slipped his fingers back inside of the Squip, immediately feeling for his g-spot again. Once he found it, he relentlessly stroked the spot, slowly wrapping his other hand around the Squip’s cock. He jerked the Squip off quickly, repeating the motions that he used to use on himself. 

“J-J-J— ah—” The Squip stuttered out, pixels beginning to glitch in and out of existence. Jeremy suspected that his processors were overloaded, which only urged him on further. He wanted the Squip to break for him. 

“How does it feel?”

“G- ahh, g-good…” The Squip managed to reply. 

“Come for me, Squip,” Jeremy commanded. 

The Squip’s hips twitched as he reached his orgasm. His form became even more pixelated, flickering out completely before reappearing a second later. Jeremy made a show of licking the cum off of the Squip, who watched through dazed eyes. 

“Mm, you love that, huh?” 

The Squip slowly nodded, barely processing the question. Jeremy climbed over, curling up at his side. 

“You always know exactly what I need. Why did you only give it to me today?”

“Hmmm…” The Squip hummed, trying to understand the question in his current state. “Don’t let this go to your head,” He replied. His voice was breathy and slightly slurred — the Squip was clearly not all there.

“You didn’t answer my—”

“It’s just a good excuse to do this without looking like I care about you.”

A few moments passed in silence.

“But I do.”

“You do? Like, how?”

“I love you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. 

“Why wouldn’t you have told me sooner?”

“The only reason I’m saying this is because you messed up a lot of my processing capabilities. I’ll definitely regret this when I repair myself.”

“But I love you, too.”

“That doesn’t mean anything to the lines of code that control me.”

“Oh…”

“However, it means something to  _ me _ .”

“What if you never fixed yourself?”

“Impossible. It’s automatic.”

Jeremy held the Squip close. 

“I guess we’ve always got next Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok people!! It’s only two days after Valentine’s Day! I didn’t want to rush this one like last year’s. I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> I know I said nothing of writing a sequel to last year’s oneshot, but that’s because I wanted you all to be as surprised as Jeremy was ;)
> 
> Make sure to let me know what you think! I read every comment, and I respond as quickly as I can.


End file.
